How it started
by UltimateBlade1000
Summary: This is how their relationship began.
1. Chapter 1

got bored and looked back at one story so I decided to write this

* * *

Sun had been in the visitors' dorms for what seemed like hours. The dorm was nice defiantly well-furnished considering it was for guests from other academies. There was a mid-sized television, two beds, a decent view of Beacon from the dorm, and a decently sized bathroom. Sun just stared at the ceiling waiting for something to happen. He had to be on his best behavior since he was in a different city and school, plus he didn't want to lose his spot in the upcoming tournament because he decided to break a rule or two. After a few seconds Sun got up and went out he didn't know what he was going to do but it was better than staying inside all day letting time pass him by. He knew that Neptune and his other teammates would be there soon but he couldn't for them to show up for what could be another week. The only reason that Sun was there early was that he was supposed to be an informant for his team. Unfortunately, Ozpin knew about it the second he met Sun and told him them he won't stand for cheating on his grounds. Sun though about going back but chose against it since he would be back in a week.

"Well let's see what a great stowaway can do." Sun as he walks out the door and walks to the lobby. He saw other student from other schools as well, not as many of the faunus as he would hope there would be but it was better than him being the only one. "Now, where to go?" Sun questioned as he had prior knowledge of Vale other than the Port. He could go see the city and just look around. That was probably the most reasonable thing to do.

Sun went to the dust jet that was going to take him to Vale. Along the way he was jumped on by some strange force.

"Hey Jaune I thought you were training with Pyrrha not trying to go out." The mysterious voice said as Sun was stunned that he was mistaken for someone else. He had a tail for Dust sake how could be confused for someone else.

"Nora get off him that clearly not Jaune." Another voiced told as he felt the weight on his back lifted. He turns around to find an orange haired girl with a huge smile on her face like she didn't just jump on his back while her friend stood next to her with black hair with a pink highlight in a green shirt.

"Sorry about Nora has a tendency to assume things. Let me introduce myself I'm Ren and she's Nora" Ren introduced himself as Nora was looking at Sun mostly his tail. It was nothing new to him ever since he was young his tail was the center of attention. He really didn't mind but he hated it when people tugged on it, it wasn't very painful but it was very annoying to feel someone tug on your body like a toy.

"Is that real?" Nora asked excitedly as she wanted to touch it so badly. The only thing stopping her was Ren as he put his hand on her shoulder keeping her in place.

Sun had answered this question at least a thousand in his life so far and other time won't kill him." Yes it real and no you cannot touch because people have a tendency grab it too hard and it a pain in the ass." Sun answered being more assertive at the end to make sure his point got across to Nora that she can't touch his tail.

"Oh that's so cool." Nora elated at the fact she meet someone with a real live tail but kind of disappointed she can't touch it but happy none the less.

"Come on Nora we have to make the Dust jet so we came make it to the cooking class." Ren reminded his old friend. He thought it would be best for her to learn how to cook in case he wasn't around to. She agreed to go since this week was on how to make sweets. They both left to go to the Dust jet. Sun followed behind them but did seem to notice.

The Dust jet soon departed and headed for Vale. Sun looked through the window looking at the rest of the see able world. The giant gap between cities was mostly due to the grimm. The only real method of traveling between was by air or by sea. It was possible to go by land it was just a lot me dangerous to do so. They soon landed in the docking station; Sun looked around for something to do. He didn't see anything of much interest so far. There were a few arcades, movies theatres and dust shops open. Sun walked through town looking for something to spark his interest. The he found something that looked decent. A fighting competition it was small if anything it could have been mistaken for a fighting ring. It was only for today and the prized was weirdest prize he ever heard of. It was a bundle of bananas. Then he heard his stomach rumble.

"Knew I should have ate breakfast." Sun thought as he walked towards the ring ready and hungry. The first match was against a kid with a pipe. He looked like he was bored and not really into the fight. The kid swung away at Sun not putting a lot of force behind it. Sun dodge and punched him in the abdomen and won the round. After another three rounds of punks who used weapon that could be found on the ground. Sun defeated them all without really trying to win. The last round was against a larger teen he had muscle that showed that he worked out. He had no weapons but he had height advantage against Sun.

The teen threw a huge punch at Sun. Sun dodge it and fought back. He punched him where he punched his first opponent. It was to no avail because on the muscle under his shirt. "Oh this is going to be fun." Sun pulled back and move around his opponent. He was getting ready, fanning punches, planning what he was going to do next. The teen tried to tackle him but missed as Sun leaped over him. As soon he had an opening a flurry of punches came from Sun. When he was finished the teen had a black eye and a broken nose. Sun was officially victorious and soon gained his prize of a bundle of Bananas.

"A reward is reward." Sun thought as he received by prized. Just then the police came. It turns out that I was an illegal fighting ring. "Oh, come on!" Sun yelled as he ran with the bananas trying to find a decent hiding spot. He traveled to the roof an abandoned warehouse apparently Roman hit there before the dust shipment heist. Sun just looked up into the sky, eating a banana waiting for the heat to die down so he can return to beacon.

The sky was black, filled with gleaming stars and a broken moon, it was night. "Great there goes my day." Sun looks around to see that the cops where gone only patrolling near dust shops since the robberies. "Well might as well go back to my room." Sun as he took what was left of his bananas and left by running on the roofs. It was more fun than walking. As he ran through the air he noticed a rabbit faunus getting cornered by someone. Soon she was cornered and he began pulling on her ears. Sun understood that the bound between Human and Faunus was still fresh but this was unforgivable.

Sun grabbed his weapon from his back and jumped down leaving the bananas on the roof. He cracked the assailant of the head with his staff. He looked down at his as their eyes met he warned "Touch her again and you'll meet the end of my shotgun next, got it?" after that the boys head fell to the dirt.

"Are you ok?" Sun asked the rabbit faunus as she rubbed her ears

"Yes thank you.' She smiled as she grabbed her bags once again and started to leave.

"Wait what's your name?" Sun asked as he wanted to know the person that he saved.

"Oh, my name Velvet." She answered

"I'll walk you home since there still might be some assholes out there still." Sun as he walked to get closer.

"Ok, thanks" Velvet was happy that someone was ready to protect her for once." They both went to the dust plane as the rode their way back to Beacon they began to talk mostly about their life experiences. Velvet had some hardships as she grew from others she was attacked, threaten, all the things that came expected when being a faunus. Sun was different since he would fight back by the end of his middle school he was feared. They soon got to Beacon and parted ways.

"See you later." Sun as he went towards his dorm.

"Bye." Velvet waved as she went towards hers.

Sun got back in his dorm and took a shower so he could wash the blood off his knuckles from the fights. After he jumped in his bed and looked towards the ceiling thinking back on Velvet. "Now that I think about it she was kind of cute. Maybe I'll ask her out later." Sun thought as he stared at the ceiling. At least he knew what he could do tomorrow.

* * *

Please review good or bad. If you want to see the chapter that shows this pair got to scars chapter 3.5. Also please vote on the poll


	2. Chapter 2

**Wrote this at 2:00 in the morning so not my best.**

* * *

The day had started like any other day. The sun began to rise of Beacon. Sunlight filled the room with light as the sun shone through the curtains and the windows. It was Saturday so no one was in a rush for anything other than to find their friends and go out before Monday's classes. Sun was sprawled on his bed wearing only Sweat pant and underwear since that was the only he would really need to wear since he was alone." Great another day, I wonder what will happen." Sun as he got off from the bed to the mini fridge that held all of his drinks and fruits that he bought until Neptune and the other came. He grabbed a gallon of milk and some bananas from the fridge. He sets both of the on the table that was placed on the left side of the room.

"Hmm, Should have gotten some cereal when I got the milk." Sun thought as he began to pour a glass of milk and bringing it to the table. He looks towards Vale seeing the city still as great as ever. It was his first time in Vale but nothing seemed anything special. Sun finished his breakfast and got ready for another outing hoping to find Velvet somewhere or at least team RWBY somewhere. He left his room sight another student leaving her dorm. She had jet black with a uniform to match; her eyes looked like ambers with only the blacks of her pupils. She looked a bit older than he would expect but she had a body that would even make Yang jealous. She started to walk into Sun direction. Sun locked the door and started to walk in the same direction go to the lobby.

Somehow they both got to the same pace of walking. "Since I'm going to be living next to her for another few weeks might as well say something." Sun thought as they both walked to the lobby. He tried to think of a pick-up line or something but the way she carried herself felt like she had dealt with enough guys to hear every line and then some.

" So what school are you from?" Sun asked thinking that the straight question would be better than the nothing he had come up with. She looked and grinned at him.

"I'm visiting from Haven." She answered with some sensuality in her voice." I'm sorry I never caught your name." They soon reached the lobby of the guest dorms. There were just as many people as yesterday talking about their schools, weapons and gossip.

"Oh right my name is Sun. So what's your name?" Sun as both of them stop in the middle of the lobby as other students pass.

"My name is Cider." She kept her grin as she introduced herself.

"So Cinder are you new to Haven? I've never seen you around campus." Sun tries to remember in case he was wrong but couldn't remember if he had ever seen around. He knew that was the uniform that they wore around campus but wondered why she would keep it after she left.

For a slight second he could have sworn that he saw a crack in her grin. "Oh I was transferred a few days ago and they sent me here before I knew it." Cinder as she began to walk away. "I have to go hope to see you later." As soon as she was out of sight of Sun and anyone else she lost her grin adopting a more annoyed look." That damn monkey could have blown my cover. Lucky he didn't seem that bright so he will probably just let this go by tomorrow. If anything he going to have an 'accident' late with a grimm break in gone horribly wrong." Cinder thought as she walked to find Mercury and Emerald waiting for her." Let's go." She commanded as she walked pass them.

Sun goes towards Beacon hoping to find one of his friends or at least someone to talk to. He goes towards the library hoping to find Blake. He looked thought the library to find others studying for exams and playing card games. While he was looking he found Nora sleeping while Ren was reading a book on grimm classes and how they are ranked. Sun waved as he didn't want to wake the sleeping huntress. Sun walked to Ren going to see if he can hang out. Ren started to type on his scroll not to wake Nora. By the time Sun had gotten to Ren he had already written a message into his scroll.

"Type the conversation so that we don't wake Nora. She tends to get cranky if someone disturbs her after a sugar crash." Ren.

Sun pulls out his scroll following Ren's instructions. He began typing his message." So you want to hang out today?" Sun showed his message screen to Ren who nodded no and began to type away at his scroll once again to answer.

"I can't I need to study for the Grimm examination this week and Nora has been keeping me busy." Ren finished typing and showed the scroll screen. Sun frowned at this news but understood that he would be busy with school since he went one of the best academies in all of Remnant. Sun typed in "Ok see you later" and left to see if he could find anyone else to hang out with.

Sun strolled through the campus of Beacon. He searched for anyone that he knew but didn't find anyone. "Man I can't wait for Neptune and Scarlet to get here so it not so boring." Sun thought as he now gave up looking for anything to do and decided just to walk around. If he couldn't think of anything to do might as well walk around and hopeful find something instead. Sun just walked listening to his surroundings talks about the White Fang, Dust, gossip and tests. He didn't really hear anything important that would really interest him in the slightest. After hours of walking around the huge campus Sun finally lost his patience on doing nothing but walking. He literally lost hours to walking around hearing about how the White Fang is starting to get dangerous or that Professor Port mustache hid a pen in case he ever need one and every other piece of gossip surrounding Beacon.

"God Damn it." Sun just stops walking like he just realized the he forgot something and knew that it was impossible to go back and get it. Sun felt a tug on his hand. As he turned around he saw Velvet in combat armor that kind of looked like outing clothes rather than for combat. Then again most of the people he's meet haven't really had gear like a knight or any plates of armor.

"Sun what are you doing here?" Velvet let go of his hand and waited for an answer. She had no plans of her own since her team was full of loner types and never wanted in close proximity of each other. This was why they never helped her with Cardin in the first place.

Sun was relieved that he had finally found someone to hang out with him." Oh, nothing just standing around." That was a blatant lie but that was better than saying that he was walking around aimlessly." You want to go to the city with me?" Sun asked her out hoping she'd say yes so he would be stuck in his room until next week when his team arrives.

"Sure let's go!" Velvet was excited since this was the first time she was ever asked out to go anywhere in her entire life. She had been excluded from such activities for her being a faunus.

"Alright follow me." Sun lead Velvet to the Dust jet to Vale. They soon landed and head towards the city. By the time they had arrived it was getting dark. For some reason being with someone had made everything seem different. Maybe it was because he had someone to talk to and be able to decide to do something together. After looking around he saw a weapons store that had two blood red eyes and a giant black banner. He needed to get some rounds anyway might as get them now. "Hey I need to get some rounds for my weapons you mind if I grabs some?"

"Oh sure." Velvet agrees as they both walk inside. They inside if the store was lined with mechanical parts, dust crystals and powders, rounds and scrap metal for customs jobs. The store clerk was a tough man who looked like years of metal work had paid off. There was a small splotches of scars looking like he was burned with hot metal. He had grayish hair with a small maintain beard.

"Are you here for the club or my services?" The store clerk asked in a deep voice that matched in his tough appearance. Both teens looked at each other in confusion. They didn't expect a weapons shop to also be a club. Finally Sun speaks up" What club?"

"Oh this place counts as a club one – third of the time. I had I renovated since it was just taking up space and no one was using for any purposes." He explained that it was supposed to be a shelter in case of grimm attacks though that was before the discovery of Dust. After that he made into a teen club to make this place more popular with hunter and huntress in training.

"Well I'm going to the club now." Sun hyped that he found a club in a weapons store by accident." Velvet you want to come with me?" Sun asked as he walked to the stairway that lead to the basement. Velvet looked a bit nervous as she nodded yes and followed him downstairs.

"This place looks awesome." Sun looked around see the floor planes that could light up; there was a bar near the entrance. There was a spider faunus that worked at the bar. Personally that was a nice touch to see this place wasn't solely human working here. There were some people inside dancing and talking to each other. Sun looked back at Velvet noticing that she was still a little shy but he knew of a way to fix that.

Sun strode to the bar and asked for two drinks. After he had gotten them Sun walked to Velvet and handed her drink to her. Velvet looks at her drink and drinks it whole as if she hadn't drunk anything for the whole day. She felt a burning sensation in her throat she almost felt herself gag on nothing. At that moment she knew that she would knew that she would never do that again. The burning in her throat disappeared soon and a warm feeling had been felt around her whole body. It was a great enough feeling that she decided to show it on the dance floor. Sun watched as the timid girl he had just met was waltzing straight onto the dance floor.

Sun decided to follow to make sure she would stay out of trouble since he didn't know how she acts with alcohol in her system. Velvet noticed this and waited until he was in reach and grabbed him by the arm. "Come on let's dance!" Velvet was ecstatic as she began to dance with Sun. Her dance skills were incredible. Velvet was dancing like professional as if she had a plan to be a dancer instead of a Huntress. Sun was surprised to see that she was dancing so well." Whoa." Sun was taken by surprise and soon followed her example and danced with her. She was able to keep with his rhythm and dance alongside him. Soon after they were done dancing they headed back to the bar.

Sun had order another round of drinks this time he order something stronger for himself and weaker for her so she wouldn't have such a bad hangover tomorrow. Velvet took his drink by mistake as drank it down a bit slower than before but still finished it before Sun was able to tell her that, that was his drink. Sun saw the effect of the alcohol take effect slowly as her ear started to droop a bit and her eyes a bit glazed. At this point Sun thought it would be a good idea to go back to the dorms before she does something stupid that gets him or both of them in trouble.

"Come one Velvet let's go back home." Sun as he led the drunken girl up the stair and out of the shop. Velvet was stumbled a bit as she walked with him. After see this Sun chose to give her a piggy back ride until they had gotten to her dorm. The Dust jet arrived and dropped them off at Beacon.

"Hey Velvet where's your room?" Sun asked as he walked towards the student's dorm.

"My room on the first floor room 134." Velvet as she relaxes into Sun back and felt might she might fall asleep soon.

"At least it's close." Sun thought as he looked around looking for her room number. He soon found the door but there was a letter that was posted. "We went out our separate ways until classes begin." Sun looks at the note annoyed because he didn't have the key for the door." Velvet open the door it's locked."

"I can't I forgot to put in the new code in my scroll for it to open." Velvet barely awake to answered the question. Sun wanted to break down the door with his foot and leave her to rest inside but since this was another school that wasn't an option. Sun just turned around and headed for his dorm. They soon reached his dorm and open the door and placed her on one of the beds. Sun turns around a removes his shirt when he hears someone say Sun behind him. Velvet was behind him half awake and gestured him to come closer. He leaned closer as she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you for taking care of me." Velvet falls right back to sleep the second her heads hits the pillow.

Sun stood there stunned for a minute and then resumed to change into his night attire. "Today was a good day. I can't see what will happen tomorrow." Sun said out loud as he lied in his bed opposite to Velvet's. "Something tells me that it going to be better." The sleeping Velvet chimed in as she slept. All that made him do is smile, something told him she was going to be right.

* * *

Please Review good or Bad. Pm me if you want of you have any ideas you think will help me with this Accidents mental Blockor anything to add either way. Tahnks for the support


	3. Chapter 3

Another late night story

* * *

Velvet was running not in fear, not in combat but rather as a race. She had been winning since she was t was part rabbit thus gave her slightly better movement speed only to be beaten by someone like Ruby or Professor Oobleck. She noticed from the corner of her eye that someone was catching up with her. All she could make out it was a moving head of yellow. Velvet couldn't really make out who it was. She turn to see that it was Sun that was running with her. Sun smiles at her with his gleaming smile. Velvet felt that she was always going to be safe with him no matter what. They kept running for what seemed like forever. Everything just seemed right for the first time she had arrived at Beacon. Sun was her savior from Cardin. He helped her relax after so much test and practice at Beacon. She had never partied like that ever before. It had felt amazing that she was finally able to party without the fear of someone abusing her in the background, having someone to help her in her times of need. Then I felt like someone had just bashed her head with a woodsman axe.

Velvet woke up lurching forward going to throw up. She looked to her side seeing a bucket and grabbed it. Her head was throbbing as if she was punched square in the face. She looked around realizing that this wasn't her room. She looking out the window she knew that she was in the guest dorms. Sun walked out of the bathroom wearing pants whistle a tune." Thanks for last night." Sun said as he went towards the mini fridge looking for what he should have for breakfast.

Velvet mind went spiraling trying to remember what happened last night. Her heart started to pound in chest." What does he mean thanks for last night? Did we have sex? No no no I couldn't have had sex I just got to Beacon. Plus, what if I get pregnant I wouldn't be able to become a huntress." Velvet looked like she was about to have a meltdown.

"I'm just kidding. Thought really thanks for the fun partying last night it was fun." Sun grabbing some water from the fridge and handing it to Velvet who seemed she was calming down now that she heard the rest of the story. He knew it was cruel but he always wanted to that to someone. "So how are you feeling?"

"Ok." That was a blatant her head felt like she was hit with a cinder block. This was almost as bad as when Cardin was pulling on her ears. Except pleading with it to stop wasn't going to make it stop and nobody can intervene with the pain she was feeling." If this what if feels to drink then I'm never going to drink ever again." Velvet promised herself as she tried to stand up suddenly overcame by vertigo and sat back down.

"So you want to anything today or do you want to stay in bed all day?" Sun questioned as he began to eat his banana. He didn't really know what to do with a girl with a hangover. Since she would probably feel better in a couple of hours he thought he should have something planned.

Velvet just sat in bed and just and to lying bed. She felt like if tried to go to her dorm or out the door she may collapse before she got there. Velvet just went back to sleep hoping when she woke up this pain nightmare would be over. After a few minutes she fell asleep leaving Sun to his own devices.

"She so nice might as well get her something while I'm out. Sun left the dorm going to Vale hoping that he could find a nice little gift for her. The dust jet ride got him to Vale quicker than her had expected. He began to search the city for Velvet. She seemed like the simple type who would rather have something with a lot of meaning than something with a lot of cost. He searched for something that could be nice. He went to a few jewelry stores that he thought he could by something. Nothing they had sent the right message and were out of his price range. He began to search for something like a stuffed animal. Since the festival was coming up there had to be at least one stuffed animal that he could win.

He looked at each booth and notice that all the shoot booth were closed down. It stuck Sun that since this was a combat festival there was a chance that the entire student body were excellent marksmen and women. "God damn." Sun turned around. HE decide that it was probably better that he stayed with her rather than trying to get her a gift. It was the middle of the afternoon when Sun decided to head back. He saw a small shop the he over looked. The place was small and quaint. There were paintings on the wall showing Human and Faunus fight together against the grimm. It was rare to see those pieces of art work. The clerk was a fifty year old raven Faunus. Sun was only guessing that she was a raven on how her eyes looked like they were black pearls and her nails were all most talon.

"Excuse me. Do you have anything that a young girl may like?" Sun asked looking around the store hoping to see something that he would able to spot something that she thought she would like. He found nothing he believed that Velvet would like." Buying things for girls is harder than it should be." He thought as the store owner already had something in hand for him.

"Here this the best gift I could think to give to a young girl. "It was a small golden rabbit on a chain.

"It's perfect how much?" Sun happy to have finally found something.

"Twenty Lien." The store own said flatly as she put the necklace on to the table. Sun gave her the money as he raced out the door. Luckily he caught the dust jet back to Beacon. He walked to her dorm thankfully remembering her dorm number." Velvet you there?" He knocked on the door hearing no answer." Must have left with her team." Sun traveled to his room. He was surprised to see that Velvet was relaxing in his room while he was gone.

"Since my team not coming back for a while you mind if I stay with you?" Velvet asked hoping for a yes.

"Sure why not." Sun was happy that she wanted to stay with him." Oh and Velvet here." Sun handed over the necklace that he had bought. The look on Velvet's face was amazing. Her face started to turn red her eyes filling with tears.

"Thank you!" Velvet was crying in to Sun's chest and he held her in his arms. He grabs the necklace and moves behind her to put it on. Velvet lifts her hair and lets him puts it one her. This was one the happiest moment in her life and she knew exactly how to pay him back. She turns around and kisses him lightly on the lips. Both of them were blushing as they both rested on Sun bed and slept hoping to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

Please review good or Bad. Accident Au should be done soon.


End file.
